


Is he cute?

by banana654321, psychophoenix (psychoticphoenix)



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticphoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu loves dogs. He really just loves them too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is he cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written by psychophoenix, that awesome girl is goals.

A police car pulled in front of Mingyu’s black mazda as he pushed the dog into his back seat. He reeked of alcohol but soon felt himself sobering up when the man in uniform walked right in front of him.

“Are you drunk, son?” The police officer asked.

“I know not what you are talking about sir.” Mingyu tried to shake his head but stopped because he was getting nauseous and vomiting in front of the officer did not sound good at all.

“Your smell says otherwise,” the police officer inched a little to get a closer look at the tall boy’s face. “And the blush you’re sporting isn’t from make up either.”

“Ah yes, for it is a cold night… sir.”

“It’s Officer Jeon for you,” the man said, as he poked Mingyu’s cheeks condescendingly. “And it’s a little hot for a ‘cold’ night eh?”

“Yes yes, sir it is perhaps a blush brought by young love and er…” Mingyu trailed off. 

Officer Jeon managed to let out a laugh, he found the boy and his silly excuses familiar, with his own son’s far-fetched ramblings when caught in the headlights of his father’s cop reflexes. He cleared his throat. Back to business. “You were just rummaging around a dumpster, kid. Anyone who owns a mazda wouldn’t do that now, would they? What’s that you got in your car?” 

Mingyu just couldn’t catch a break, he eyed the dog jumping around the back of his car as he let out a nervous laugh. “It’s nothing sir. Just a bag of…  trash?” 

“Is that a dog?” Officer Jeon squinted at the hyperactive figure yapping inside the Mazda.

“I swear I was just petting it officer,” Mingyu replied, his hands clammy as he watched the intent gaze of Officer Jeon focus on the dog inside his car and then back to his now pale face. 

“What’s your name?” The police officer asked, his tone different from earlier, more business like, instead of placating.

“Ming.. Mingyu sir. It’s Kim Mingyu,” the boy stuttered, tongue tied at the idea of going to jail.

“Is that your dog?” 

“I er… I own but several dogs. Some big, some small, some medium sized. You should really see my chihuahuas…” Mingyu rambled, stopping when the officer raised a brow at him. “No?” He squeaked. 

“You tellin’ me you just shoved a dog, one that’s not even yours, into your car?” The police officer then pushed Mingyu to the side, intent on opening the car to retrieve the stolen dog.

“I- no, I did not just shove that dog into my car. Stop! Wait don't open that, no-” A groan escaped Mingyu’s lips as he watched the dog jump out of his car and smack onto Officer Jeon’s legs.

"This dog who just  jumped at me tells me whole different story, young man."

“Yes well, officer, it’s out now.” Mingyu sighed as he picked up the dog for the second time that night.

“Are you stealing that dog… again?”

“No, this time, I’m really just petting him. I can’t have him wandering around in the middle of the night once you bring me in for theft, right?” Mingyu isn’t sure where this new found courage was from but he decided he liked it better than the fear he felt earlier.

“Bring you in? Why would I…?” Officer Jeon did not finish his sentence as he thought of a brilliant idea to good-naturedly scare the kid. He cleared his throat. “Yes, that’s right, I am bringing you in for theft. Bring that dog with you and get in the car.” As Mingyu moved to open the door to his own car, Officer Jeon barked, “My car.” 

“Oh.” was all Mingyu managed to say as he fumbled to get into the back of the police cruiser with the wriggling dog in his arms.

“Buckle up back there, Mingyu.” Officer Jeon said as he got into the driver’s seat and watched as Mingyu bopped the dog’s nose affectionately.

“What about my car?” Mingyu asked helplessly as he looked behind him at the dark figure of his car. 

“I’ll call someone to tow it back to the station kid, don’t sound so sad.” 

The dog yipped in response to Officer Jeon’s last statement. It wagged it’s tail so hard against Mingyu’s face that the boy had to laugh in amusement. The dog quickly lost its bravado as soon as the car started moving, however. It whimpered and sat down on Mingyu’s lap.

Officer Jeon had to go a little slower considering the dog wasn’t ecstatic about the car ride itself, it snuggled into Mingyu’s arms, which Mingyu welcomed with a smile. He hugged the dog like his life depended on it, smooching the dog’s head everyone now and then.

Eerie silence filled the car, with the occasional whimpers of the dog and the squeaking of the wipers against the windshield. Mingyu oddly felt at ease, until the silence was broken by the very loud familiar song. Officer Jeon was clearly rattled by the sound as he immediately pulled the car on the nearest parking space and pulled the phone from the dashboard.

“What’s wrong Wonwoo? Was his instant answer, no hellos or anything.

Mingyu heard distant laughing on the other end of the line before someone spoke, something along the lines of being okay and stop over reacting, Mingyu wasn’t entirely sure but he found himself grinning. Both at the caller and Officer Jeon’s reactions.

“I thought something happened to you. I swear on your mother’s grave, you’d be the death of me,” Officer Jeon said, exasperated. He looked like he aged 10 years with that one phone call.

“Is there someone with you?” Wonwoo asked, noting how his father’s answers were clipped and a little too short than the usual tirade.

“Yes.” His father answered curtly.

“Dad, spill it. He’s not a killer or anything, right?” It was Wonwoo’s turn to worry for the safety of his father.

Easy laughter filled the car before he answered, “Hey, relax. It’s just a 17 year old boy; I’m just running him to the station.”

Wonwoo gasped, he never really heard his father laugh like this on the job. “Dad, tell me. Be honest! Is he cute?”

Officer Jeon looked at the back, his eyes lost with the smile on his face. “My son wants to know if you’re cute.” He informed his passenger.

Mingyu blushed a little, his face snuggling the dog.  But he regained his earlier bravado, “I want to say yes, sir.”

“He said yes.” Officer Jeon laughed into his phone.

“Dad!” The boy on the other end groaned, clearly embarrassed.

“What? You asked!” Officer Jeon said lightheartedly. “At least you got an answer.”

“What are you even pulling him in for, dad?” 

“He... uh, he was stealing a dog.”

“'Yeah, but did he hurt it?”

“Nah kid, he's smooching it right now, actually,” Officer Jeon looked at Mingyu who multitasked between eavesdropping and playing with the dog. Wonwoo couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

"So... you’re taking him in?” Wonwoo’s tone said suggestively. “Can I come  pick you up then? I'll bring our dog so he can smooch him too." Clearly excited at the prospect of meeting the cute dog thief.

"Don't you dare. You might end up smooching him." His dad laughs. 

"Ah, so he is cute." Wonwoo said approvingly, “I might as well do.” 

His father tsked him, head shaking in disbelief at how his son has grown, mischievous as he might be, “I don't think you understand the concept of bringing people in,  kid.”

“Dad, he’s allowed visitors, isn’t he? Clearly, it’s you who’s quite hesitant about the whole set-up. I’m not running away with him. I just want to see the cute criminal.” Wonwoo argued, “Besides, we both know you’re not allowed to hold a 17 year old kid for quote unquote stealing a dog. He’s a minor, dad!” Wonwoo whispered even though Mingyu couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

“Yeah, yeah. What was it you called me again for?” Officer Jeon asked his son to get back on track. 

“I was gonna ask if I could pick you up from the station. But now that you mention it, I might have to pick someone else up from there.” Wonwoo replied. Officer Jeon could practically see the smirk on his son’s face. 

“Don’t be such a smart-aleck kid, yeah you can pick me up. But no smooching strangers, okay?” 

“I’m not promising anything, you be safe now, bye!” 

“Bye.” Officer Jjeon grumbled into his phone as his son ended the call. 

“Was that your son, sir?” Mingyu couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yeah, annoying as he may be.” Officer Jeon replied as he started up the car again. 

“Is he cute?” Mingyu asked innocently. 

Officer Jeon simply laughed loudly in reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, everything turned crack with our partnership. Even our friendship is crack tag worthy. We're high af but we don't do drugs. 
> 
> *mic drop*


End file.
